The Summer of Changes
by Baby Bunnie1
Summary: With Miranda gone away for the summer, will love blossom between Lizzie and Gordo? Is this summer any different? Read to find out! :LG: Please R&R! Complete! Will be delted 1202004
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
The summer of changes  
  
It was a warm summer afternoon. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were in Lizzie's backyard talking about summer and how much they were going to miss Miranda when she leaves to Mexico to visit her grandparents.  
  
"Man I'm going to miss you guys so much when I go Mexico." Miranda said with a sigh. "Two months, how am I supposed to stay two months without my best friends?!" She yelled out.  
  
"Aww don't worry Randa. We will miss you a lot, but you should be happy that you're going to see your family. And it's not like we won't be in touch with you we, can chat on the computer and call each other, and I'll keep you updated on everything that happens here" Said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah" Agreed Gordo. "So don't you worry about it just go there and have fun!"  
  
Miranda smiled at her two best friends. She looked at her watch and realized it was getting really late. "Ah darn, guys I have to go now I still have some packing left to do, I'll see you guys tomorrow before I leave right?"  
  
"Of course" Gordo said.  
  
"No doubt about it" Lizzie added.  
  
"Ok well I'm off now. Adios Amigo's!"  
  
"Bye Randa, see you tomorrow" Lizzie sighed as she watched her best friend leave. "Man, Gordo I'm really going to miss her."  
  
"Yeah I'm going to miss her too but eh, we still have each other and I know I'm not going anywhere this summer."  
  
"Yeah me neither. Well we'll just have to deal with it, my first summer without Miranda."  
  
"Well, its getting late I should head back home" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah I should go inside and help mom with dinner before she totally flips" said Lizzie rolling her eyes.  
  
"O.K. Liz" said Gordo laughing "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
" Yup, see yah"  
  
She smiled at him then walked off to go help her mom. Gordo sat there and watched her till she was inside the house and he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Don't you worry Lizzie; this is going to be your best summer ever. Even if Miranda's not going to be here. Take my word for it" And with that he went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey all! Well there were six arg's and no boo's for the note so I decided to repost this story. I'm glad so many people like it. I never knew that many people would want me to repost it. Thanks a lot guys ^_^.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be up in like two or three days since I already have it written out, but I might not post it for a while cuz I have my story with Chantelle to write and a lot of homework.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie  
  
xoxoxo 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters... Disney does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next day at the Digital Bean  
  
"God where is Gordo it's almost 5:30, he's a half hour late, Gordo's never late" Stated Lizzie.  
  
"I know" agreed Miranda "Especially since today is the last day before I leave"  
  
Just then the doors flew open and in ran Gordo, face all flushed and his hair all messed up.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but dad decided that right now was the best time to have a man to man talk"  
  
"Its ok Gordo, at least you're here now" said Miranda with a slight giggle.  
  
"So what do you girls want to do today?"  
  
Both girls look at each other and smiled. "Go to the mall!!" they said in unison.  
  
"No, anything but the mall, c'mon you guys that's all we ever do can we please do something different today."  
  
"But Gordo, its Miranda's last day here and she wants to go to the mall. Be a good sport and stop your whining"  
  
"No. I refuse to go to the mall" Said Gordo stubbornly.  
  
"Pleaseeee" Lizzie said making her famous puppy dog face.  
  
'Oh how can I say no when she's making that face' he thought a small smile tugging at his lips. "Ugh fine we'll go to the mall" he said standing up.  
  
"Yesss thank you!!" They both said jumping up and hugging him.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but don't expect me to give in all the time ya hear"  
  
"Hehe yes sir!"  
  
They spent two hours at the mall looking at all the new sales with Gordo trailing behind them bored like crazy. At last it was time for them to part.  
  
"Oh my God I can't believe it, you're leaving, this is the last time I'll see you in two months how am I supposed to stand that!" With that Lizzie ran up to Miranda hugged her and they both burst into tears.  
  
When they pulled apart Miranda smiled at Lizzie and said "We'll always keep in touch I'll mail you, we can chat and we can call each other at all times."  
  
Lizzie smiled at her then they hugged again. "I'm really going to miss you Miranda"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Liz" She went up to Gordo "Well Gordo I'll see you in a few months. I'll mail you and call you too ok"  
  
"O.k. Miranda, have fun"  
  
"Thanks" she hugged him turned around to go inside just before she went in she turned back and smiled at them "Bye guys, see ya soon"  
  
"Bye" Gordo and Lizzie said they made their ways home.  
  
"Gordo"  
  
"Yeah Liz"  
  
"Do you want to hang out tomorrow at my place we can watch a movie then maybe go out somewhere in the afternoon, and don't worry not the mall" she said giggling.  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun"  
  
"Ok then it's settled, I'll see ya tomorrow"  
  
"See ya then"  
  
Then they both went their separate ways home, tomorrow was going to be a big day...for the both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey!  
  
Hmm...I had many people say they wanted me to repost this story, and when I do I get no reviews 'aint that interesting.  
  
Anyway, I passed my swimming class...yaay for me! I thought I was going to fail big time, me and my friend were so scared we were gonna fail, thank God we had a nice teacher lol.  
  
Oh, but the biggest news of all is...I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! His name is Josh and we've been really good friends for the past two years but just the other day he asked me out.. sort of on a date and he asked me to be his Girl friend!!! Omg this week has been the best!  
  
Anyway enough blabbering about me. Hope you all liked this chapter and please, please, please drop a review! Happy thanksgiving to all of you!  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie xoxoxo 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That morning Lizzie woke up to the phone ringing, groaning she reached over, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello." she muttered groggily.  
  
"Heya Liz!" answered Gordo perkily. "Did I just wake you up?"  
  
"Yeah actually you did." she mumbled groggily, as she turned over in her bed, stretching lazily.  
  
"Oh sorry I thought you'd be up by now."  
  
"Its ok I was about to get up soon anyway." she said, examining her nails.  
  
"Well I just called to know.. what time I should come over today?"  
  
"Umm well come in around forty five minutes. We can figure out what to do when you get here. Ok?"  
  
"Ok sounds cool." he nodded, even though she couldn't see him.  
  
"I'll see you soon then." she said, sitting up suddenly in bed.  
  
"See ya later." he said, trying to sound calm, even though inside he was bursting. He hung up the phone, a large grin plastered on his face. 'Yes! I get to spend the day with Lizzie! What luck! I better get ready I don't want her seeing me looking like this..' he sniffed at his shirt... then grimaced in disgust. Not good.  
  
Lizzie got out of bed and stood, looking out the window for a while. "I guess I'd better get ready before Gordo gets here." she said, remembering her conversation with him. She ran into the washroom to take her usual morning shower.  
  
After she got out of the shower she took around 15 minutes to figure out what to wear. Finally she settled on a blue top that had Angel printed on it and a pair of Capri jeans. She put up her hair but left some strands at the side. Just as she finished the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Screamed Lizzie. She tried to run down the stairs as fast as she could, to be the one to open the door, but unfortunately, Matt got their first.  
  
"Move out of the way weasel. It's for me." She opened the door to see Gordo standing there waiting to be invited in.  
  
"Hey Gordo, come on in." she gave Matt a glare, and then turned to Gordo, with a friendly smile.  
  
"Thanks." She opened the door for him, and he followed her inside.  
  
"Let's go up to my room. Move cactus head." she grumbled, shooting Matt an evil look.  
  
"MOM!" screamed Matt. "Lizzie called me cactus head!"  
  
"Lizzie don't call your brother cactus head. Matt for the love of God to you have to scream so loud." her mom complained, as she rubbed her head, painfully. It was obvious that she had a headache.  
  
"Ugh lets just go upstairs Gordo." Lizzie said, as she looked at Matt with disgust.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. When they got upstairs to her room, Gordo sat on her bed and she sat on her computer chair, in silence. In fact, they were silent for a few minutes.  
  
Someone had to say something...sometime.  
  
"So." Said Gordo breaking the silence. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, you want to watch a movie now or wait till we get back?"  
  
"Nah lets watch it when we get back."  
  
"Ok, let me just check my e-mail first then we can go." Lizzie said, spinning around in her computer chair, to face the monitor.  
  
"Okay." he said, leaning against the wall, on her bed, getting comfortable.  
  
Lizzie turned on her computer and signed into her e-mail. To her surprise, there was an e-mail from Miranda.  
  
Dear Lizzie, (it said) I miss you and Gordo already and it's only been a day! ONE DAY!! I have to wait another whole 2 MONTHS till I get to see you again!!! Can you believe it?! How are things going in Hillridge?? Keep me updated on everything that happens.. ok? Well I guess I dont have anything else to say. I have to go now. Tell Gordo I said hi and take care... he's probably over there right? I'm assuming he is!! Reply back when you can!!! (As soon as possible would be nice! I need someone to speak to me in English for a change!) I can't wait to hear from you. So HURRY UP with your reply!!!!! See you chica! Love Miranda  
  
"Did Miranda send something?" Gordo asked, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Yup, she says hi.. I'll reply back to her later tonight. Let's get going." she said, standing up, and quickly flicking off the monitor.  
  
"So where are we going?" he asked, as they ran down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie stopped for a moment, while pondering.  
  
"Well we could head to the Digital Bean for a while... and then we can go to the park.we'll plan it when we get there" she suggested  
  
"Ok then lets go." Gordo said, heading for the door.  
  
"Mom!" Lizzie called from the front hallway.  
  
"Yes honey?" her mom asked, as she came from behind the corner, a pile of laundry in her arms.  
  
"Me and Gordo are going out for a while. We'll probably be back at around five. Is that ok?" she asked, knowing her mom would say it's fine.  
  
"Sure sweetie. Have fun." her mom smiled, as she started folding a white shirt.  
  
"Ok, bye." Lizzie smiled back, as she followed Gordo out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to Kingoflions78, nupatinga, and kat for their reviews. I'll post the next chapters really soon..then I gotta start writing new ones.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie, xoxoxo 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, though it would be really awesome if I did!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to the Digital Bean in silence. They seemed to have many awkward and silent moments that day. Finally Lizzie decided that she should say something.  
  
"So...umm...Err" She stuttered. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I get anything out?' She thought.  
  
"Uhh...yeah" Gordo Stuttered back."Ok why don't you go grab us a table and I'll get our drinks. What do you want?"  
  
"Umm I'll have a strawberry smoothie"  
  
"K then I'll be right back"  
  
Lizzie went and grabbed them a table she sat down and started thinking about what happened earlier. 'What in Gods name was wrong with me. Why couldn't I get a word out?' She thought. 'It was only Gordo and I was stuttering. Oh no I hope this doesn't mean.nah it couldn't me and Gordo re only best friends...right'  
  
"Earth to Lizzie...Hello Lizzie...LIZZIE!!!!"  
  
"Huh...What... oh sorry Gordo I was just thinking." She said taking the smoothie from him and trying to hide her face so he won't see her blushing.  
  
"Yeah I noticed. Lizzie.are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem kind of distant today. You sure you're ok?"  
  
"Gordo I'm fine really. Just tired. Now stop worrying bout me and let's figure out what were going to do today"  
  
"OK if you say so"  
  
"So why don't we go to the park after this, when we get there we'll see where we go after that"  
  
"Ok that sounds cool. So how is your first day without Miranda like?"  
  
"Well.its ok it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean I miss her a lot ya know but I'm here with you and that's good enough for me." She said looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"Thanks" He replied blushing. "I'm having a great time with you too. Well what do you say we head to the park now?"  
  
"Ok" She said taking the last sip of her smoothie and standing up. "Let's go!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	5. Chapter five

Lizzie and Gordo went up to the tree and lied down on the grass; both feeling very awkward lying there together.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes then Gordo heard someone crying he looked over and saw that her face was tear stained and her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"Ohmigosh Lizzie what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing-its ok just forget it"  
  
"No really tell me what's wrong?  
  
"Its just that I really miss Miranda I know she has only gone for a day and all but I just remember when me and her used to come to this spot and talk and just- ya know hang here" And with that last statement she started crying again.  
  
Gordo went up to her and gave her a big hug "Aww Liz don't worry everything will be fine I'm here and I wont leave your side ever just remember that- your gonna have a great summer believe me even if Miranda's not here"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Gordo you're a great friend" She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks" he replied 'Yeah I'm a great *friend* and that's all I'm ever gonna be to you'  
  
"Aww lookie here if it isn't Loozie and Gor-dork. Don't they just look adorable together?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked up and saw Kate standing there with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Shut up Kate" Said Gordo standing up.  
  
"Oh what are you gonna do Gor-dork, beat me up? Laughed Kate.  
  
"Leave us alone Kate" Said Lizzie also standing up "Me and Gordo are just friends ok- so bug off. C'mon Gordo lets go" She took Gordo's hand and pushed past Kate her face turning beat red because she was blushing so much and because she was so angry at Kate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Urghhh!!!" Screamed Lizzie as she stormed into the house pushed past her mum and dad -who came in to the room to see what all the noise was about- and ran up to her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Gordo came into the house just when Mrs. McGuire was going upstairs. "Uh don't worry about it Mrs. McGuire I'll go talk to her"  
  
"Ok Gordo.But what's wrong with her?" Asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Kate troubles" Answered Gordo and went upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Poop: Well at least your being honest...I personally don't think my stories are that bad but, yeah whatever.  
  
blueyedrebel13: My s/n is Jazgal22...you can go ahead and add me if you want. Also my email is flymamcita22@hotmail.com so you can email me. :)  
  
Oy-with-the-poodles: Ok your probably really confused right now lol, I don't think you read the note last week. I reposted the story because ff.net was really messing it up it would mix up and delete chapters. So I decided to delete it and I took a vote for the people who wanted me to repost.  
  
Hope you all like this chapter,  
  
Luv yaz,  
  
Peace out,  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Liz?" Asked Gordo before he entered her room.  
  
"I'm here Gordo" She replied from her bed. "Come on in what are you standing at the door way for."  
  
"Just checking if you were in the mood to talk" He replied walking into her room and sitting next to her at the bed.  
  
"Nah don't worry I cooled off a bit...so want to watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Yeah sure what movies do you have?" He asked.  
  
"Well there is Lord of the rings, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Legally Blonde 2, Freaky Friday (A/N: I know its not out of theatres yet but just pretend it is for now), and Hocus Pocus" She replied looking through the movies on her shelf.  
  
"Well I already know that Hocus Pocus is a no...so how bout Lord of the rings which one is it first or second?"  
  
"First we don't have the second one yet."  
  
"Ok then sounds good"  
  
She put the movie in and they sat down for four hours watching it without Matt or her mum interrupting them. After the movie was done they looked at the clock and found that it was still a bit early so they decided to sit down and talk.  
  
"Man Orlando Bloom is so adorable."  
  
"Yeah that Liv Tyler is pretty hot herself." He replied. 'Nothing compared to you though' he thought. They talked for an hour or so then heard a faint knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Called Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Sweetie" Said Mrs. McGuire popping her head in the room. "Dinners ready...Gordo you're invited to stay if you want"  
  
"Sure, thanks Mrs. McGuire." Jo smiled at them then left the room.  
  
Gordo had a great time that night with the McGuire's that he lost track of time and when he looked at his watch he found that it was 9:30 he stood up thanked Jo and Sam and walked to the door with Lizzie.  
  
"Well Liz I had a great time today."  
  
"Yeah me too. I'll see you tomorrow then right?"  
  
"Yup 2:00 sharp."  
  
"Ok, Bye Gordo thanks for the great day." She said hugging him.  
  
"Anytime Liz, anytime." He replied returning the hug.  
  
"Bye Gordo" She said after they pulled apart.  
  
"Bye Lizzie. See ya later" Then he walked out of the door and starting making his way home.  
  
"Yeah see ya" She replied softly watching him until he was out of sight then she went inside and up to her room so she could reply back to Miranda. She went into the Living room first and wished her parents a good night then went up to her room she closed the door and went straight to the computer logged into her email and after deleting all the junk she starting writing back to Miranda.  
  
Miranda-  
  
How are you? I miss you too! Things here are ok I spent the day today with Gordo... oh by the way he says hi... we went to the Digital Bean, then the park and we came back here and watched LOTR he stayed for dinner and he just left now. Miranda I don't know what's wrong with me I was stuttering and blushing in front of Gordo, GORDO!!! I don't know why. Anyway how are things going in Mexico? Well I hope to hear from you soon then... call me soon ok! Love you lots Hun.  
  
-Lizzie  
  
After she sent the email she got up and got ready for bed she decided that she'd go to sleep early that night she had to wake up early tomorrow to help her mum with some house work. Lizzie went to bed that night thinking about the events that happened that day and fell asleep feeling happy and confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all, Thanks for all the reviews. The next chappie will be up tomorrow.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie  
  
xoxoxo 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters.  
  
"Lizzie... Lizzie hunnie come on you have to wake up now." Said Jo shaking her daughter.  
  
"Mooom just another five minutes pleaseeee. "Whined Lizzie putting the pillow over her head.  
  
"Lizzie its 10:00 its time for you to wake up we have to get started on cleaning the house"  
  
"No I want to sleep in some more." Replied Lizzie and she pulled the covers over her the pillow and tried going back to sleep.  
  
"Lizzie this is the last time I'm going to tell you to get out of bed ... if you don't get up soon you are in big trouble young lady you won't be able to go with Gordo this after noon."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Said Lizzie jumping out of bed and stomping to the washroom.  
  
Jo watched her and smiled to herself and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There are you happy I'm ready. " Said Lizzie coming into the kitchen fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Yup real happy thank you sweetie" Replied Jo "Now have some breakfast and go start cleaning the living room."  
  
"Fine." Said Lizzie grabbing a piece of toast from Matt's plate and walking to the living room.  
  
"Moom... " Whined Matt.  
  
"Oh Matt I don't want to hear a word from you." Said in Jo before Matt could continue his sentence.  
  
RIIIIIING  
  
Jo: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Hi, Mrs. McGuire?  
  
Jo: Oh hi Miranda. How are you?  
  
Miranda: I'm fine thanks... is Lizzie there?  
  
Jo: Yup just hold on a sec.  
  
"Lizzie pick up the phone!!" Shouted Jo.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Miranda: LIZZIE!!!!!  
  
Lizzie: Ohmigosh Miranda! Hi! How are you?! I miss you so much!!!  
  
Miranda: (Laughing) Whoa take it easy chica! I'm fine thanks! I miss you too! How 'bout you... How are you doing?  
  
Lizzie: (Sighing) I'm fine. You just caught me on a bad day.  
  
"Lizzie hurry up and get off the phone we still have a lot of work to do you can talk to Miranda another time!"  
  
Lizzie: Ugh Miranda I have to go I'm supposed to be cleaning the living room right now and then I'm going to go out with Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Ahh ... where are you guys going?  
  
Lizzie: Lunch, and then were going to the movies... or mall I'm not really sure where he's taking me.  
  
Miranda: Oh ok. Well have fun and tell me everything that happens... I called to talk about your email but it's clear that you're busy.  
  
Lizzie: I'm really sorry girl I'll talk to you as soon as possible I got to go now though my mom is loosing her temper.  
  
Miranda: Its no problem... It was just great to talk to someone in English for a change. Tell Gordo I say hi and I'll call him soon ok.  
  
Lizzie: Will do...ll I'm off I'll talk to you later. Ciao Hun.  
  
Miranda: Adios Amiga.  
  
"Are you off yet Lizzie?" Shouted Jo.  
  
"Yes mom I'm off and I'm going to start working no need to go nuclear on me." She shouted back. "Mothers" she muttered to herself and started vacuuming the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Two Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally I'm done." Said Lizzie jumping on her bed. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 1:00.  
  
"Ah man I have 1 hour to get ready might as well get up." She muttered and went into the washroom to take a bath.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she came out of the shower and put on her black pants and blue belt and her blue T-shirt. She blow-dried her hair and kept it down and put on her black platforms and went downstairs to wait for Gordo.  
  
She went down and found her mum in the kitchen cooking.  
  
"Hey mum."  
  
"Yes sweetheart"  
  
"I'm really sorry for how I acted today. Its just that I couldn't fall asleep last night and when I did it was like 1 in the morning and I was still really tired when you woke me up this morning."  
  
"Oh it's no problem. I know how that is."  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"Oh that's probably Gordo." She said and went to get the door.  
  
She opened it not to find Gordo but her grumpy neighbor Mrs. Underhill holding Matt by his ear. She looked at him and he was mouthing for her not to call their mom. She looked at him wickedly then "Moom its for youuu" she sang, looking at Matt and flashing him one of her evil grins. She decided to go wait for Gordo in her room she smiled at Matt once more then went upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you all liked this, sorry I didn't update in a while.  
  
See ya,  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Matt, what in Gods name where you thinking when you did that to Mrs. Underhill's yard?!"  
  
"I just wanted some apples from her tree mum."  
  
"You could have knocked on her door and asked her if you could pick some apples not jump over her fence and wreck her flowers and leave foot prints everywhere!" Shouted Jo while rubbing her head. It was clear she was starting to get a head ache. "Just go upstairs to your room, we'll figure out your punishment later."  
  
Matt walked up to his room grumbling both him and Jo were oblivious to the person standing outside their house. Gordo heard Jo screaming when he reached the driveway and thought it would be better to wait until she was done. So when Matt when up to his room he walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Mrs. McGuire."  
  
"Hi Gordo. Lizzie's waiting for you upstairs."  
  
"Thanks." He said and walked up to Lizzie's room. When he reached the door he heard music from her room and someone singing so slowly and quietly he opened her door and looked in to see Lizzie holding her curling iron and singing.  
  
{Never wished for material things;  
  
Never needed wind in my wings.  
  
I never wished for anything but you.....yeah!  
  
I can't explain it  
  
someone just told me,  
  
"Go where your heart is, You'll never be lonely"}  
  
'Wow she sings really well I never knew she had such a pretty voice' thought Gordo.  
  
{If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want something enough,  
  
That it can't escape your love.  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be..... If you believe, oh, oh..... }  
  
When she finished she heard clapping from the door she turned around and saw Gordo standing there and clapping. "Gordo how long have you been standing there?" She asked turning her face so he wouldn't see her blushing.  
  
"Long enough to know that you have an amazing voice." He replied.  
  
"Thanks but it's not that great."  
  
"What do you mean it's not that great? Your crazy girl."  
  
"Umm thanks... lets go I'm just going to grab my purse."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait for you outside."  
  
Five minutes later she walked down, told her mom that she was leaving then walked outside.  
  
"Ok ready to go?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. "Oh I talked to Miranda this morning she says hi and she'll call you soon."  
  
"Oh how is she?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So were are we going to have lunch."  
  
"I feel like having curly fries. So is it ok if we go to the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Yup, no problem. But where are we going to go after that?"  
  
"You'll see after. Now let's just go have our lunch." He said and they walked into the Digital Bean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I already posted a chappie today, but I got two reviews from my girl, Oy-with-the-poodles, so I decided to post again. Don't worry all, the reposting will be finished soon and I'll have to start writing again.  
  
Right now I'm really tired *Yawns and stretches* so I'll be gone.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into the Digital Bean laughing uncontrollably. While they were walking they saw Ethan standing outside of his house wearing hippie clothes and an afro for his hair.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Said Lizzie still laughing like crazy. "He looked so funny with that look" she continued walking up to a table and sitting down.  
  
"You're telling me. Honestly Liz, what do you see in that guy." Said Gordo following her to the table.  
  
"I don't know what I *saw* in him either" she said putting an emphasis on saw.  
  
Gordo looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What- what do you mean saw? He asked. "You don't like him anymore?"  
  
"Of course I like him" she replied.  
  
"Oh" said Gordo his expression turning from excitement to jealousy.  
  
"I just don't like *like* him anymore" she continued.  
  
"Ohh" said Gordo becoming excited once again.  
  
"Yeah" said Lizzie looking down at her hands. "I think I'm falling for someone else." She said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Nothing. Lets just have our lunch and go wherever you taking me."  
  
"O-ok" said Gordo once again becoming confused. He didn't know what was going on with Lizzie lately but he was going to get to the bottom of it soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~After Lunch~  
  
"You should have at least let me pay for my lunch Gordo" said Lizzie walking out of the Digital Bean.  
  
"Its no problem Lizzie, really."  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Anytime, Liz, anytime." He replied smiling back at her.  
  
Lizzie suddenly became dazed staring into his eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, c'mon were going to be late."  
  
"Huh- what?" She said finally coming out of her daze.  
  
"Come on" said Gordo again taking her by the hand.  
  
"Gordo please tell me where we are going." Pleaded Lizzie. "I'm getting really impatient here."  
  
"Now Lizzie if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it?" he teased.  
  
"Fine, fine but please hurry up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi guys  
  
First things first, Oy-with-the-poodles, I think writing a sequel for your story is a really good idea, cant wait, and the song in the previous chapter is by Rachael Lampa, its called 'If you believe' it's a really sweet song.  
  
Ok, hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	10. Chapter ten

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gordooo..." Lizzie whined. "We've been walking for the past 15 minutes, when are we going to get there?"  
  
Gordo just smiled at Lizzie and walked on. "Gordo!" She screamed. "Why are you smiling?!"  
  
"Just a few more minutes Lizzie, we'll be there soon." He said calmly.  
  
"Urgh...fine!" she said glaring at him  
  
After walking for another 5 minutes Gordo finally came to a stop which was a great relief to Lizzie.  
  
"Finally." She said looking up at the building they were standing in front of. "Is this it?" She asked.  
  
"Yup," he replied "now come one lets get in."  
  
"Gordo, I don't understand!" she whined, again.  
  
"Lizzie," said Gordo "why don't we just get inside. Maybe then you'll understand." He told her getting frustrated.  
  
Lizzie didn't like seeing Gordo when he was angry so she just followed him inside without saying a word.  
  
They got inside and went up to the front desk. "Lizzie, why don't you go sit down I just have to talk to the lady." Gordo told her.  
  
"Okaaay..." Lizzie said looking at Gordo with a confused look and went to the benches.  
  
When Gordo thought Lizzie was out of earshot he turned back to the lady and saw her smiling. "What can I do for you dear?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh... I called last night to book this arena for me and my friend yesterday night." He told her.  
  
"Oh, yes." She answered looking down at her book. "David Gordon?" she asked  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Ok, well the other children should be getting off in around ten minutes. You don't want any interruptions right?"  
  
"No," he answered. "But I still want you to do everything I wanted ok."  
  
"Yes, we just arranged everything. You just have to tell us when and we'll bring it all in."  
  
"Thank you." He said then turned to go sit next to Lizzie.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," he told her. "There were some... Misunderstandings."  
  
"I-Its ok." Replied Lizzie nervously.  
  
After another few minutes of waiting the other children came out.  
  
"Ok, we can go in now." Gordo told her and took her hand. Lizzie just looked at him curiously.  
  
"I don't know what this is Gordo. But you seem to know what your doing so I'm just gonna follow." She told him.  
  
Gordo laughed. "Yup that's exactly what you should do. Now come on." He said and pulled her into one of the rooms.  
  
Two minutes later the lady from the desk came in with two boxes. "Here you go dears." She said and handed Gordo the boxes. "Have fun." She said smiled at them then left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks.  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	11. Chapter eleven

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story. Except for that lady and the man but they are not important...Well the lady might be in previous chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gordo, is it time for me to find out what the surprise is yet?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yup" replied Gordo, and he took out a pair of skates from one of the boxes.  
  
"Skates," said Lizzie uneasily "Gordo are we at a skating rink?!"  
  
"Yup," Gordo repeated. "Golding arena"  
  
"G-Gordo you know I'm not a good skater"  
  
"Don't worry; I'll hold your hand the whole time."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please Lizzie," he pleaded "I've already planned everything out."  
  
"Oh, fine" said Lizzie giving in.  
  
"Great!" said Gordo and he took out a pair of skates from one of the boxes and handed them to her.  
  
After they put on their skates they headed to the rink. "Why isn't anyone else here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I guess no one else is interested in skating today." Said Gordo and he put out his hand for Lizzie to take.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Oh come on, you'll be fine."  
  
Lizzie took his hand and they slowly got onto the ice. Once they were on the ice Lizzie felt a better and wasn't as nervous. "See," said Gordo. "your doing fine."  
  
"Yeah," she said. "This place is really cool; I don't know why we never came here before."  
  
"Me neither," answered Gordo. "Why don't you try skating alone for a while. "  
  
"Ok," said Lizzie, more confidently and she let go of his hand.  
  
Gordo skated to one side of the rink where a man was standing and he told him it was time. The man nodded and left the arena. Gordo went back to Lizzie.  
  
"Why were you talking to that man?" she asked  
  
"I just went to ask him the time." He replied  
  
"Uh Gordo the clock is right over there." She said pointing at the clock behind her.  
  
"Yeah but... I can't see it that well." He said.  
  
"Right, whatever Gordo. Ya know I think I'm getting the hang of this." She said skating around in circles. Then out of nowhere the lights became dimmer.  
  
"Ek! Gordo what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Gordo, a small smile creeping on his face.  
  
"This is weird." Said Lizzie, skating up to him and taking his hand. Just as she took his hand a song started playing.  
  
"Okk... this is weird." She said.  
  
================================= If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
=====================================  
  
"Ohh.. I love this song!" she said forgetting she was on ice and jumping up and down and she fell and pulled Gordo down with her.  
  
"Ahh..." she screamed "Ugh" she said as Gordo tried to hold himself up but lost his balance and fell on her. "Gordo," she panted "please... get... off!!"  
  
"Sorry," said Gordo and he lied down next to her.  
  
============================== I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I  
  
================================  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
"Y-yeah" she said lifting her self up to look at him.  
  
Gordo was about to say something when the women from the desk came in. "I'm sorry to bother you dears but its been a half hour. Its time for you to get off. "  
  
"Oh, that's fine." Said Lizzie and she got up and took the snow off her pants and shirt.  
  
She skated to the door and went out Gordo skating behind her. Lizzie went into the dressing room and the lady came up to Gordo "How did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Well it was going fine until..."  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"Well... until you came in."  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's fine, I better go in before she comes out looking for me." He said glumly "Thanks for doing all this though I appreciate it." He said and went into the change room.  
  
"Poor dear. I have to make it up to him some how." She said and went back to her desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Don't like? Please review!! I know I said I'd get it out sooner but this is why it was delayed. My math teacher is a total grouch so he'd do anything to make us kids miserable so he has been giving us piles of homework and now I'm dreaming about math problems, I swear to you its freaky, I'm seeing Algebra numbers, fractions, decimals, I even see floating numbers! I think I'm going' nuts!!!  
  
Oh by the way do any of you guys know how to make stuff bold or italic? If you do please tell me how in your reviews! Thanks a lot!  
  
This is where I stopped last time. Now I gotta start really writing chapters. I'm glad so many people like this story.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie, 


	12. Chapter twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked up the driveway of Lizzie's house and stood there in complete silence. Finally Gordo spoke up; "Well I better get going" he said.  
  
"Why don't you come in for dinner" Lizzie replied, "I'm not sure what mum is cooking but, it sure smells good from here" she said sniffing the air.  
  
Gordo laughed and answered "Its ok I told my mom I'll be home at this time. So she's probably waiting for me right now"  
  
"Ok," she answered. "Gordo, thank you so much for this amazing day, I really enjoyed it" and she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"T-thanks" he said his face turning beat red. "I'll s-see ya later" he said, then turned around and starting making his way home.  
  
"Yeah, see ya" she said and watched him till he was out of sight, then she went inside.  
  
"Mum, I'm home!" she said as soon as she walked into the house.  
  
"Oh hi honey," replied Jo. "How was your day?" she continued coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"It was great!" replied Lizzie and she sat down on the stairs staring into outer space.  
  
"Lizzie honey are you ok?" asked Jo sitting down next to her daughter and putting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah mum, I'm fine, just tired I guess" replied Lizzie. "I'm gonna go wash up before dinner ok" she said and she walked upstairs to her room.  
  
When she got upstairs she went into her washroom washed her face and slipped into more comfortable clothes.  
  
She got onto the computer and signed into her email. After finding that she got nothing she signed into her AIM. She saw that Miranda was on so she started talking.  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: MIRANDAAA!!!  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: LIZZIEEEEE!!  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: I was waiting forever for you to come on.  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Lol, I was out with Gordo remember??  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Yeah, but I never knew you'd take that long. So whatcha do?  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Details girl details!  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Ok, ok, take it easy. We went to the Digital Bean, and then we went skating.  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Skating... Sweet... So anything happen between you too ;)  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Huh? No nothing happened between us. Miranda we're just friends, nothing more. You know that.  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Uh huh, sure you are. You like him Liz, more then a friend. Just admit it.  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: I do not like him like that Miranda. Ewww...that's just weird.  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Sure it is Lizzie, sure it is.  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: I know you like him, and there is no denying it. Just admit that you like him. Nothings gonna happen if you do.  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Miranda...  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Say it McGuire, its easy, all you have to do is type: I like David Gordon.  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: *Sigh* fine, you caught me. I like him.  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!!!!  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Lol, yeah, yeah. Now let's change the subject please. How are things going with you?  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Things are going ok. I went out with my cousin's today- Anna and Maria- we went to the beach. Man I never knew there were this much cute guys in Mexico.  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: I'm glad you're having fun, but I really miss you. I can't wait till you come back.  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: I miss you too. Don't worry just another 2 months lol.  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Lol, yeah. Well Miranda I have to go have dinner know.  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Ok, I'll talk to you later then. Say hi to lover boy for me :p.  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Shut up! Not a word to anybody ok!  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Lizzie who am I going to tell? I'm in Mexico, remember?  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: I mean Gordo dofus!  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Yeah, yeah. I won't tell, I promise!  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Good. Talk to you later then.  
  
xBrowneyedchica15x: Yup, Adios chica!  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX: Ciao bella!  
  
XoPrettyinpink49oX signed off 7:58 pm  
  
Lizzie got off the computer and went downstairs to the dinner table. "Sorry I was late, I was chatting with Miranda."  
  
"That's fine" said Mrs. McGuire "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine, having a lot of fun in Mexico"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So what did you and Gordo do today?" asked Mr. McGuire, taking a bite out of his bread.  
  
"We went skating." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Oh?" said Mrs. McGuire "I thought you didn't like skating"  
  
"I didn't, but he already booked it so I didn't want to disappoint him."  
  
"Ahh...it looks like someone has a crush" Said Matt.  
  
"Shut up worm." She snapped back. She took a few more bites and then excused herself.  
  
"I'm feeling tired. So I'm just going to curl up in bed with a book" she told her mom when she asked her if she was ok "Don't worry, I'll be fine by tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, goodnight honey. Sleep well"  
  
"Thanks" she said and went up to her room. She put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. "Today has been the best day ever" she said "Gordo, is the sweetest person" she yawned and right when she put her head on the pillow, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys!  
  
Ok another chapter is up! Is it just me or is this story getting stupider by the chapter? Lol! Well I hope you guys liked the lil convo between Lizzie and Miranda...well I hope you like the whole chapter.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie xoxoxo 


	13. Chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
A/N: I decided to skip a few days, 'cause if I write a chapter for each day it'll take so long. I think this chapter is going to be enjoyable to you guys. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
====================================  
  
The next few days went by really fast for Lizzie and Gordo. They were spending more time with each other then usual, and they both loved every moment they were together.  
  
One night, Gordo was at Lizzie's house, they were out in her backyard. "Man, what a beautiful night." Said Lizzie while helping Gordo spread a blanket on the floor and lying down on it, she motioned for him to come and lie down next to her.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Said Gordo aloud. 'Oh God, did I just say that?" he thought to himself.  
  
Lizzie looked up at him and smiled. "You're so sweet." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Gordo lied down and put his hands behind his head. "Have you talked to Miranda lately?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I talked to her yesterday, have you?" she asked putting her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, I also talked to her yesterday." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Hmmm...?"  
  
"I have to- umm- I have to..."  
  
"Have to what Gordo?" she asked a confused look on her face.  
  
"Have to...umm go home...yeah I have to go home." He said and got up.  
  
"Ummm...Gordo, you're sleeping over remember. Your parents aren't home." She told him raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm going inside then. Goodnight." He turned around and started making his way inside when he felt her tug on his shirt.  
  
"Gordo, come back here.Whats wrong?" she asked, her expression turning from confusion to worry.  
  
"Nothings wrong Liz; I'm just tired and want to go to bed."  
  
"No that's not it Gordo, something's bothering you, why can't you just tell me?"  
  
Gordo sighed and took her hand in his. "Lizzie, remember when I took you skating, and out of nowhere that song played?"  
  
"Yeah, how can I forget." She said smiling at the memory.  
  
"Well, I told that lady to play that song...for you."  
  
"For me...why?"  
  
"Because Liz, don't you get it. I love you; I love everything about your, your eyes, your smile, the way you put other people's needs before yours but most importantly I love you. You're everything anyone could ever hope for Lizzie, everything I could ever hope for. You-you make me who I am, and I wouldn't be half as good if it weren't for you. You make life worth living, and you make me grateful to be your friend. I don't expect you to return my feelings but I had to get it all out."  
  
Having said that Gordo felt a huge load lifted off his chest. He felt so relieved that he let it all out.  
  
He looked over at Lizzie and found that she was crying. "Gordo, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me, and I just want you to know that I love you too, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm so glad to have you in my life."  
  
She leaned in a placed a small kiss on his lips, it wasn't a long, passionate kiss but it was just one to tell how I felt. When they pulled away, Gordo looked at her and smiled. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "I love you." They whispered to each other and they leaned in for another kiss.  
  
==================================================  
  
Hi all!  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. I just thought I'd write a short chapter for everyone who likes this story, as a Christmas present to you guys.  
  
This story is almost done, and I'm thinking of writing a sequel, just drop a review and tell me what you think! I just got another like two chapters then this story is finally finito!  
  
Merry Christmas and a happy holiday to all of you!  
  
See ya! 


	14. Important Authors Note

Very Important Authors Note!!  
  
Hi guys! How are you all? How was your Christmas? I hope you guys had a good time! Well, anyway, I am thinking of ending this story here, because, well first I have a writers block and second, I have to get back to 'Two weeks for love' I left it on hold for too long! So you guys tell me what you think in a review, or two, lol, and I'll get back to you in another A/N. Thanks to everybody! I love you all!!  
  
Buh Byez!!! 


	15. Author's note 2

Hey all!  
  
Well, I know many of you were counting on another chapter but I'm sorry to say that there won't be one. I am going to start working on my other story and probably will write a new story, also there is mine and Chantelle's story 'The McGuire and Gordon's family vacation' check that out, its not the best but I say its pretty good. I am sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted another chapter. Oh and I'm going to delete this story as of next Tuesday. The chapter for 'Two weeks for love' will be out soon.  
  
Much love,  
  
~ Jasmine 


End file.
